one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King Kong Vs Sash Lilac
King Kong of Skull Island (Big the Cat 10) takes on Sash Lilac of Freedom Planet (Desert Croc) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (Sacrifice, 0:00-0:36) Sash Lilac and her friend Carol Tea disembark from a boat onto Skull Island, and while Carol unloads her bike, Sash looks up to the island and takes in the view. However, as soon as Carol’s bike is off, the boat speeds off, stranding the two. Slightly suspicious, they separate, and begin to explore. Elsewhere, King Kong is sleeping in a cave, until the noise of Carol’s motorcycle wakes him up. With a snort, he gets up, heads to the exit of his cave, and roars at the top of his lungs. (Silence) The roar echoes throughout the entire island, and both Carol and Sash are caught off guard. (Sacrifice, 0:36-0:52) While Carol flees, Sash runs to find the source of the noise, until she stops in the middle of a clearing. (Silence) All is silent for a few seconds before she jumps into the air and avoids a clap from King Kong, whose hands emerge from the trees faster than the blink of an eye. (Tooth and Claw, 0:16-0:27) Ready to fight, she looks up and becomes slightly worried as Kong’s full height rises above the trees. To him, he has found what could be the source of the devilish noise. To her, she has found a monster. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (T Rex Rescue, 3:14-3:43) Sash runs up to Kong and swipes his foot with her hair, doing no damage whatsoever. Opting for something else, she leaps high into the air and comes down with a dive-kick, but the attack simply bounces off of Kong’s shin. The King raises a large palm in the air and brings it crashing down on the ground; Sash barely manages to avoid getting flattened. Kong’s rampage continues as he stomps and smashes at the ground, forcing Sash to go on the run as he follows, devastating the forest. 52 Frustrated at how his prey is escaping, King Kong stops to uplift a massive boulder out of the ground; one about half his size. He heaves it down the hill Lilac is running, and she soon sees the shadow block out the sun above her. With a big jump, Sash spins in the air while letting off light sparkles, and drills into the rock, destroying it and flying through to repeatedly whip Kong’s face with a helicopter-like maneuver. Kong trips and falls backwards, and Sash runs repeatedly through his legs to trip him up. The ape lands, hitting his head on the side of a mountain. 43 As Sash jumps up in front of Kong’s head, the ape’s eyes suddenly open once more, and he punches the water dragon into the side of the mountain. Standing up and beating his chest, Kong punches the mountain repeatedly, burying Sash further and further into the stone, before he finally grabs her and rips her out. Throwing her a ways away, Kong uproots a tree and throws it after her; when Lilac slams against a pillar of a temple, the tree hits her and smashes the pillar. Lilac gets up and spits out blood before she sees Kong running after her. 30 (Solaris Phase 2, 0:30-1:00) Sash begins to run through the temple, hopping over falling obstacles as King Kong tries to get at her, fitting his hand through the stone openings. Running up walls, along the ceiling, and even up Kong’s arm at one point, Sash evades hard before she runs up to and pushes a large block with her strength. Ramming it through a support column, Sash knocks it over where it falls through a large window and smacks Kong on the head, stunning him for when Sash leaps out and punches him in the face as hard as she can. As Kong rolls on the ground and gets back up to his feet, Sash aims to hit him again; this is met with Kong’s own fist, and the attacks hit evenly before Sash is forced to the ground. 16 King Kong finally smashes the ground with both of his fists, generating a shockwave which destroys the remains of the temple and throws Lilac off balance. Grabbing her with off the ground with his fist, Kong runs up a massive mountain, until he overlooks the Indian Ocean, and throws Sash out into the horizon as hard as he can. Sash hits the water hard, and sinks beneath it, while Kong beats his chest. 6'' Suddenly, the water begins to churn, and Sash flies out, before landing on and running across the water. With speed so great she breaks the sound barrier, she leaps up into the air and flies back onto the island shore before ramming into Kong, shooting straight through the beast’s body and out the other side of the mountain in a shower of blood, stone and water. 'K.O!!!''' Kong’s body falls down the mountain, creating a landslide which tumbles towards Carol below, who is parked at the bottom. She looks up and screams before they all fall down... and miraculously, every piece of rubble misses her. Taking her head out of her hands and staring at a giant ape’s foot, Carol turnas around and sees Sash standing right next to her. Sash shrugs, and Carol slaps her across the face. Outro The votes are in, and this melee’s winner is... Sash Lilac! Votes for the winner: 12 Sash, 11 Kong Votes for the finisher: 9 death, 3 KO Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Sash's path here Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees